


Погода в доме

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Awkward Romance, Elemental Ivan, Elemental Lovino, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Relationship Problems, Some Humor, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Жить со стихийным магом то еще дерьмо. Можете спросить об этом Людвига. [ака история о погоде в доме (в данном случае буквально), семейной жизни, и о том, что советы Гилберта иногда работают| Городское фэнтези/Магический реализм]





	Погода в доме

Людвиг давно уже знал о том, что русские идиомы и пословицы славятся невероятной меткостью, но в данном случае англичане их явно обогнали. Признаться, с русской культурой он был знаком куда лучше, чем с английской, благодаря весьма тесному общению с Иваном Брагинским, который, в свою очередь, весьма тесно общался с его братом.

(Тут внутренний голос Людвига, подозрительно похожий на Гилберта, пакостно хихикнул.)

Но дело было вот в чем — у русских оказалось аж два удивительных выражения: «льет как из ведра» и «ладят как кошка с собакой». У англичан же была странная, на первый взгляд совершенно бессмысленная фраза «It’s raining cats and dogs», которая, однако, идеально описывала происходящее сейчас стихийное бедствие.

У них с Ловино так и было — ладили они как злобная сиамская кошка и большая, но шугливая овчарка, при этом почему-то после их общения в квартире лило как из ведра. Без всяких метафор.

Людвиг вздохнул, провожая печальным взглядом отваливающиеся куски обоев и сырую штукатурку, и начал развязывать галстук. Тот повис на руке дохлой змеей — Людвиг отжал его и снова завязал: скорее как имитация какого-то контроля над ситуацией, чем от реальной надобности. Потоки ледяной воды стекали по лицу.

— Ты мне еще повздыхай, засранец! — злобно раздалось из спальни.

Раскат грома вторил уже охрипшему от ругани голосу.

Людвиг, стараясь дышать как можно тише и вообще не издавать никаких лишних звуков, осторожно попытался обойти подушки, плавающие словно пельмени в кастрюле. Воды уже налило по щиколотку. Прекрасные итальянские ботинки хлюпали почти так же сильно, как чудовище в соседней комнате.

Байлшмидт покосился на наручные часы (водонепроницаемые) и прищурился — чудовищу уже тридцать минут как полагалось обедать. Война войной, а... ну вы поняли.

— Ловино, я ухожу к брату…

— Ну и вали, мудила!

— …на плите стоит рагу, оно пока горячее… — без запинки продолжил немец, игнорируя новый водопад точнехонько над своей головой.

— Нахер мне не сдалось твое рагу, там, наверно, опять одна картошка!

— …я прошу тебя успокоиться…

— Ты меня не затыкай!

— …и подумать над своим поведением.

Проливной дождь на секунду как будто дрогнул — но Людвиг не обманывался, это было то самое затишье перед бурей. В воздухе вместе с запахом сырости и озона повисла зловещая тишина, а потом дверь распахнулась одновременно с раскатом грома. Он, яростный и неукротимый, мог быть воплощением гнева самого Зевса — только невысокая фигура и юное лицо никак на древнегреческого ловеласа с бородой не тянули. По скромному мнению Людвига, Ловино больше общего имел с ревнивой Герой, но мысли эти благоразумно оставил при себе.

— Чего-о-о-о? А ты не охренел, крукко*? Это над моим поведением надо подумать?! Да ты… ты вообще…

Варгас свирепо хватал ртом воздух и, казалось, не мог найти подходящего оскорбления, а потому красноречиво жестикулировал, видимо, надеясь, что Людвиг и так поймет.

Людвиг понял.

И на этой пронзительной ноте он предпочел быстро ретироваться за порог, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

Ботинки жизнерадостно чавкали, как выпущенный наконец на прогулку щенок. Людвиг тоже выглядел как щенок, только побитый и несчастный. Люди то и дело бросали на него взгляды — то косые, то сочувственные. Естественно, в таком виде садиться в любимую машину Байлшмидт не стал и вяло посеменил на автобусную остановку. Там уже стоял представительного вида джентльмен с зонтом и читал газету. На подошедшего Людвига он посмотрел с чисто английской высокомерной снисходительностью в травянисто-зеленых глазах. Людвиг подумал, что зеленоглазые люди имеют как на подбор кошачий характер — своенравный и вредный. Словно поддакивая ему, левый ботинок особенно громко хлюпнул.

— Любите дождь? — светским тоном осведомился мужчина, не отрывая взгляд от газеты в руках.

— Приходится, — честно ответил Байлшмидт.

— Я вот тоже люблю, а он меня — нет. Всегда смотрю прогноз погоды, беру зонт и иду на прогулку. Хочу, знаете ли, вспомнить родину. Прогулки под дождем настраивают меня на меланхоличные раздумья.

У Людвига последнее время меланхоличных раздумий было столько, что впору разливать по бутылкам и продавать всяким ностальгирующим англичанам. Но Людвиг, помятуя зеленые глаза и раскаты грома, только угукнул. Не хватало промокнуть второй раз за полчаса.

— …и вот никак не получается у нас свидание. Как ни выйду — треклятое солнце и ни капли с неба. Зато у вас, как я погляжу, с этим проблем нет.

— Погода шалит, — туманно отозвался Людвиг, прикидывая, стоит ли рисковать шансом заиметь простуду и насморк и продолжать ждать автобус или все же наплевать на все и вернуться к своей машине.

— Это где ж такая погода? — джентльмен даже оторвался от газеты.

Людвиг, отжимая синий пиджак и шмыгая носом, только тяжко вздохнул.

— В доме.

 

 

****

 

 

У Гилберта, Людвигова старшего брата, тоже с погодой были нелады. Вернее, нелады у него обычно были с Брагинским, а погода просто солидарно подгаживала немцу. Со стихийными магами оно по-другому не бывает.

Потому-то Людвиг ничуть не удивился, когда брат открыл дверь в пуховике и лыжных рукавицах. На алебастрово-белом лице горел морозный румянец.

— Давай, не стой столбом, — пропыхтел братец, извергая, словно дракон, облачко пара.

Людвиг быстро оказался втянут в прихожку и чужие семейные разборки.

Байлшмидт-старший, оценив видок, по-армейски споро нашел ему сменную одежку и ватный тулуп — последний казался раритетом и очевидно был собственностью Ивана, но Гилберт в такие моменты жил по законам коммунизма, так что в квартире все было общее: и тулуп, и забредший на огонек Людвиг.

Иван поприветствовал его красивым снежным вихрем в лицо и пушистым котом, который выглянул из-за двери, сверкнув круглыми глазами.

— Кис-кис-кис, — заискивающе позвал кота Гилберт, но тот, видимо решив, что миссия выполнена, задрал хвост трубой и шмыгнул за дверь, всем своим видом выражая вселенское презрение.

— Ч-ч-то у в-вас пр-пр… — попытался спросить Людвиг, но клацающие зубы мешали внятно изъясняться. Брат, впрочем, и так догадался.

— У нас? А что у нас? По-моему, все прекрасно. Да, детка? — последнее он крикнул Брагинскому, находящемуся где-то вне поля зрения. Судя по тому, как мороз буквально затрещал, покрывая стены синеватым напылением, понятие «прекрасно» у них с Гилбертом несколько отличалось.

Гилберт, тем не менее, не унывал. Он хлопнул брата по плечу и, бодро напевая под нос «ой мороз, мороз», строевым шагом направился в сторону кухни — ставить чайник. Людвиг поплелся за ним.

На кухне, прямо на полу, была переносная печка, на которой весело шкворчала сковородка, распространяя во все стороны аромат поджаренного бекона. Чайник, уже на обычной газовой плите, начал понемногу испускать пар. Гилберт чем-то погремел, роясь в кухонном шкафчике, а потом вернулся с бутылкой самогона.

— Ух, посидим!

Посидели они действительно хорошо. Самогонка грела изнутри не хуже печки, и, кажется, оттаяло даже исстрадавшееся Людвигово сердце. Бекон и гречка тоже скрасили тщетность бытия. Людвиг, немного осоловело моргая, поглядывал на брата и думал, где же они оба свернули не туда.

Ловино и Брагинский оба были стихией во плоти.

И, честно говоря, Людвиг уже готов был сдаться и переехать жить в палатку, лишь бы не пришлось снова счищать плесень со стен и клеить по-новой обои. Про ботинки и говорить нечего.

Гилберт его треволнений не разделял: он то и дело потирал руки и разминал пальцы, хрустя суставами, громко прихлебывал чай с ароматом шиповника и таежных трав, звонко гремел тарелкой, доедая гречку. Иней на всех обозримых поверхностях и минусовые температуры, кажется, ничуть не понизили градус его настроения и удовольствия от семейной жизни.

«Как? — с тоской и завистью задавался вопросом младший из братьев. — Как ты это делаешь?»

Гилберт, смачно хрумкнув поджаренным хлебом и откупорив бутылку пива, начал вещать голосом коучера с тренингов личностного роста:

— Тут главное — находить позитивные моменты!

Людвиг попытался представить их с Ловино разгромленную — в данном случае разГРОМленную буквально — квартиру, затонувшие ботинки и грациозно, словно лебеди в озере, плавающие ошметки обоев и чуть не прослезился. Это были единственные во всем магазине обои, которые понравились им обоим: Ловино всегда выбирал что-то красное, аргументируя, что это сексуально и свежо, Людвиг настаивал, что через месяц цвет ему надоест и от него начнет болеть голова. В итоге сошлись они на золотисто-охровом оттенке, который Ловино напоминал подрумяненную лазанью, а Людвигу — загоревшую после отпуска спину итальянца.

(Когда он ляпнул это вслух, Ловино швырнул рулон ему в лицо, но обои они все-таки купили.)

— Я, право слово, с трудом могу вообразить, о каком позитиве ты говоришь.

Пальцы на ногах наконец начали отогреваться в теплых шерстяных носках, которые в зубах принес пушистый кот Ивана. Еще один член семьи Байлшмидтов-Брагинских, который совершенно не страдал от сложившейся картины. Гилберт попытался погладить кота, но тот, вздыбив шерсть, зашипел и ускакал как гордый кочевник, сжимая в зубах полоску бекона.

— Вот скотина, весь в хозяина, — проворчал Гилберт с нежной интонацией, которая никак, по мнению Людвига, не соответствовала происходящему. Гилберт, уловив скептический настрой брата, хмыкнул. — Ну вот смотри.

— Смотрю.

— Видишь пиво?

— Вижу.

— Оно холодное.

— И?

— А я люблю холодное пиво.

— У тебя есть холодильник.

— Ну, а если у меня сломается холодильник, у меня _все равно_ будет холодное пиво. Ясно? — с нажимом сказал Гилберт, таким тоном, что становилось понятно, уж лучше бы Людвигу стало ясно.

Байлшмидт-младший сглотнул и покосился на ледяную бутылку клинского. Потом на немного припорашивающий волосы снег, падающий как будто прямиком со сталинской лепнины на потолке, а потом на краснощекого брата.

— А у меня вот нет холодного пива, — сдаваясь, сказал Людвиг, имея в виду нечто совсем другое.

— А ты к нам приходи, — великодушно предложил Гилберт и снова крикнул куда-то за стенку. — Ва-а-ань, ничо что Люда будет к нам приходить? Он по снегу соскучился, а то все дождь да дождь, должно же быть в жизни разнообразие.

Людвиг, вообще-то, соскучился по нормальному потолку и обоям на своих местах, но на всякий случай закивал. Снежная буря в коридоре избавила его от необходимости и дальше слушать сомнительные советы Гилберта.

— Ну я это… пойду.

Гилберт не ответил, пытаясь выбраться из сугроба, только поднятая вверх на манер Супермена рука сжимала обледенелую бутылку пива.

 

 

****

 

 

Квартира все еще выглядела реконструкцией библейского потопа: там и сям, словно отколовшиеся льдины в Ледовитом океане, дрейфовали вещи. Величавым китом проплыло любимое пальто немца — и затонуло, неторопливо и трагично, как Титаник, столкнувшись с акустической гитарой Ловино, которая броненосцем неумолимо рассекала водную гладь.

Ботинки снова намокли, и Людвиг враз почувствовал домашний уют.

Обои окончательно отвалились и теперь, как насмешка над самой большой любовью в жизни Варгаса, пародируя разварившуюся пасту, отмокали у плинтуса.

Байлшмидт-младший ловко обойдя — _обплывая?_ — стайку подушек, похожих на жирных пингвинов, плавающих на пузе, заглянул на кухню. Там дела обстояли примерно так же: все булькало, капало откуда-то сверху, имитируя гнев небесной канцелярии, а деревянные лопатки и ложки для соуса то и дело сталкивались и снова расходились в разные стороны. Будь Людвиг человеком, склонным везде видеть намеки мироздания, он бы, возможно, и задумался о чем-то, например о своих отношениях с одним вспыльчивым итальянцем. Но… к счастью или нет, немец был мужчиной в высшей степени рациональным, а потому думал о том, как объяснить все это страховой компании, чьи работники уже перестали отвечать на его звонки.

«Ищи положительные стороны! — снова заговорило подсознание голосом Гилберта. — А они обязательно появятся, если на все кое-что положить!»

Людвиг даже в тридцать пять лет оставался послушным мальчиком, внемлющим брату, а потому добросовестно начал искать позитив, но нашел грязную кастрюлю с остатками рагу.

В груди что-то трепыхнулось и заныло.

«Бронхит, наверно, — категорично высказалось подсознание. — Но это не точно».

Людвиг вспомнил, что носки, подаренные котом Ивана, не покинули пределов квартиры Байлшмидтов-Брагинских, потому что влезть в свои полурасквасившиеся ботинки в этих шедеврах вязального искусства Людвиг не смог.

Его собственные носки лежали в спальне.

В которой спало одно чудовище, уже безжалостно расправившееся с рагу и теперь, очевидно, коварно поджидавшее бедного, ни в чем не повинного бизнесмена средних лет.

Но Людвиг ошибся.

Чудовище мирно сопело в подушку.

Так что носки были извлечены с ловкостью бывалого сапёра и совершенно беззвучно применены по назначению. Сразу стало теплее.

И на сердце тоже.

«В этот раз покрасим стены, — решительно подумал Людвиг. — Может, даже в красный».

Ловино во сне чему-то тихо улыбнулся.

Людвиг, перебирая каштановые пряди на макушке спящего итальянца, скинул пиджак и забрался на нетронутое разыгравшейся стихией ложе. Одеяло было сухим и теплым, а кожа Ловино — горячей как нагретый солнцем камень. О простуде можно не переживать.

Уже засыпая, немец лениво подумал о позитиве и о том, что цветы теперь политы на месяц вперед.


End file.
